


Vanilla and Lilacs

by pushingviolets



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Corny, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingviolets/pseuds/pushingviolets
Summary: When will these stubborn redheads finally realize they were meant to be?If you are in need of some good old fashioned reds fluff, here it is!





	Vanilla and Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own PPG or any of the characters within the franchise. 
> 
> This story was written way back in 2014! I spruced it up a little but kept in quite a bit of the original language. I don't really write like this anymore but I still think it's a worthwhile read.

She hates him.

His stupid, ratty, red cap on his stupid copper hair that catches the sunlight and looks like a thousand rubies-

No. She hates him. And his hair. His shaggy red hair that swoops to the side, so he does that hair flip- UGH.

Blossom slammed her textbook shut as the final bell rang, interrupting her disturbing thoughts. She glanced through her light auburn hair to catch a last look at this stupid, stupid boy.

He’s looking back. His large, carmine eyes bore into her coral eyes that were now widened with embarrassment.  
“May I help you?” He smirked, his low voice reverberated through her bones. His eyes narrowed slightly at her flushed expression.

“If you really mean it, you could assist me by getting your dirty shoe off my book bag.” She hissed, matching his unwavering gaze.

He lifted his foot, which was coincidentally on the strap of Blossom’s old, weather-worn book bag that was once her fathers, Professor Utonium. Brick chuckled, his eyes never once leaving hers.

“My mistake.” He quickly diverted his gaze to his bag as he began putting away his textbook. “So... Is there something in my teeth?” Brick raised his eyebrows as he glanced over his shoulder at the pink-clad girl.

“Uh. No?” Blossom’s brow furrowed, trying to understand what he is getting at. She absentmindedly began playing with the ends of her waist-length ponytail.

“Oh.. Well I only asked because you have been staring at me all day,” Mischief gleamed in his eyes as he took in Blossom’s infuriated expression.

“Perhaps I was staring today because I can’t believe you do not know enough about personal hygiene to own a hairbrush.” Blossom spit out her words before quickly leaving for her next class. As Blossom glanced over her shoulder, she noticed Brick self consciously brush his hand through his red locks. 

*******

Brick hurried to his next class, Chemistry, after spending most of the time between classes trying to fix his hair in the bathroom mirror. ‘I own a brush.’ He mumbled bitterly to himself, thinking back to the brush that has a thin layer of dust upon it as it lay in the corner of the bathroom cabinet. He continued mumbling as he sulked into class.  
“Tardy, that's your second one. One more and its detention, Brick.” Mr. Green announced as he continued to scribble formulas on the whiteboard.

“Sorry, sir.” Brick mumbled as his eyes zeroed in on the only seat left, the chair that so happens to be next to Blossom. He outwardly sighed as he sunk into the seat. Blossom kept her eyes trained on the board; her hands were folded in her lap. Brick noticed how she sat, perfect posture with her ankles crossed. His eyes trailed her body; she was wearing a pleated, knee-length skirt. The pale pink of the fabric contrasted well with her peaches-and-lots-of-creme skin. Her white button-up blouse was topped with a dark pink cardigan and a leather twist belt. On anyone else, she would look like a homely librarian. But on Blossom, the outfit takes on a timeless charm and a subtle sexiness. 

Brick averted his eyes back to his literature book, but his mind would not stop wandering to what Blossom’s thighs must look like-

Blossom cleared her throat pointedly as she glared at Brick. The red-headed boy looked up to the source of the noise. 

“Now who is staring at who?” Blossom whispered harshly.

“I’m not staring!” Brick blushed furiously, his embarrassment rising as his eyes narrowed to angry slits.

Blossom turned back to the teacher with a huff, flipping her red hair as she turned. Brick couldn’t help but notice how her long side swept bangs hugged the frame of her face.

*******

Blossom felt a gaze lingering on her, nervously she glanced towards Brick and caught him with his eyes locked on her legs. She cleared her throat, and his eyes shot up towards hers guiltily. 

“Now who is staring at who?” Blossom felt a surge of pride and embarrassment at his ogling. 

“I’m not staring!” He stuttered out quickly, turning his attention to the twiddling of his thumbs.

She stole a quick glance at him. He was thin yet fit, his loose-fitting light red T-shirt hung on him in all the right places. His black and blue boxers peeked out of the top of his jeans as they hung low on his hips. Blossom caught herself biting her lip as she wondered- 

Blossom furiously shook the thoughts out of her head and instead tried to focus on her literature assignment... and failed miserably.

*******

Brick lay on the hood of his 1974 Chevy, his baby. It was rusting away in a scrap yard when he stumbled upon it. It was love at first sight. Brick spent every cent he had on restoring the rusted hull into the vintage beauty. It was a pretty red color. It reminded him of Blossom’s bow-

Brick thumped the back of his head on the windshield and glared at the stars. Why is he so drawn to her? He was created to destroy her, and he used to feel that was his destiny. 

But as he grew older, he could feel he and his brothers evolving and growing away from their creator, their unique personalities coming to the surface.

Boomer, the blonde haired teen had indigo eyes that always gleamed with playful mischief. His brothers always tease him about his surfer boy attitude, but they both were envious of his optimistic outlook. With an affinity for music, he took the Townsville orchestra by storm. His playful personality attracted many girls, but he only had eyes for one — his blue-eyed counterpart.  
Brick noticed a change in Boomer when they first returned to Townsville. Whenever a certain blonde ‘puff came around, his cheeks and ears turned light pink, and he suddenly developed a slight stutter. 

A light giggle echoed through the night. Brick grinned a bit at his brother's happiness. Bubbles’ voice is light as it carries through the house and out into the night. She loves him just as he loves her.

The redhead’s attention wandered to thoughts of his other brother, Butch. Wild, messy, onyx hair splayed across his face, sharply framing his verdant eyes. Butch, the bloodthirsty, troublemaking, womanizing, teen had finally met his match when he met Buttercup. Their arguments (which soon evolved into full-blown fist fights) shook the city’s very foundations. Of course, the next moment they are joking, flirting and blushing. Their relationship is not defined, but they are fiercely loyal to each other. Even Butch, womanizing, sexist Butch, only had eyes for the pale green puff. 

We were all made for each other. Accidentally, of course, but made for each other nonetheless. Brick pondered his thought as he closed his eyes.  
When he next opened his eyes, there was a pair of pink eyes boring into his.

*******

Blossom hesitated as she approached Brick’s house. Its ramshackle roofing was dipping a bit, but it still looked homey. He was lying on his truck, eyes shut towards the sky. She couldn’t help but gaze at him. He really was handsome, strikingly so. His skin paled in the moonlight, his sharp features highlighted by the subtlety of the light. His red eyes opened and turned towards her.

“H-hey.” Brick stuttered, shocked by her presence.

“Hi. I.. Uh.” Blossom turned her gaze to his sneakers as she twisted her hair. “Hi.”

“What are you doing here? Not that I mind, just curious.” He began to smile, a charming smile — one with no trace of malice or plotting.

Blossom took a few steps towards him, so close to the point she could reach out and touch his knee. He sat upright slowly, his core muscles flexing faintly under his shirt. Blossom resisted the urge to wet her lips. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh. What about?” Brick’s smile had faltered at her words.

“I.. Ugh. This... This is..” Blossom began to pace slightly, clasping, and unclasping her hands. Her nervousness was obvious, and she began to question herself. Before she could fly away, Brick saw the opportunity.

“I think I'm in love with you.” Brick meant to speak firmly, but his voice came out a hoarse whisper. He gazed at her as her coral eyes shot to look at him, her expression unreadable.

“Brick? What did you just say?” Her voice was steady and low; Brick swallowed nervously.

“I.. I love you. And I have for a long time.” Blossom remained quiet, her eyes trained on his. “I can’t help it.” Brick softly said, “Everything you do, even the annoying things make me fall for you more and more. I don’t want to feel this way, its vulnerable and dumb—But, hell, its no use. Everything comes back to you.” His words spilled out of his mouth like a break in the Hoover Dam. He subconsciously stood up and took a step towards her. “Blossom, I love you.”

Brick looked nervously into her eyes, searching for a reaction. Her large pink eyes bore into his, and he could not stop tracing her features with his eyes. Her lips were full and slightly parted, her skin smooth and illuminated under the moon. Still no response. “Blossom?” He questioned.

With speed she never knew she had, Blossom crashed into her counterpart, bringing their lips together. Similar to an instantaneous chemical reaction, they both melted into each other's very souls. 

He was warm. Blossom had never tasted anything as sweet as his lips, and never knew any touch that came close to his, a touch that caused goosebumps on every square inch of skin he grazed. His callused hands fumbled on her arms in shock but slowly entwined their way in her long hair. Brick couldn’t help but think how soft she was, or how she smelt like vanilla and lilacs. 

As they molded into each other's bodies, the kiss deepened. Brick felt his hand wander to the small of her back; Blossom shuddered with desire at the weight of it. 

Brick’s tongue danced lightly on Blossom’s lower lip and, after hearing her moan of pleasure, brought her closer for a deeper kiss.

The sounds of catcalls and whistling rudely awakened them from their blissful moment. They both looked up furiously to the source of the noise, still entangled in each other’s hair and limbs.

“Bow chicka wow wow! Damn, Blossom!” Buttercup chortled, clutching her side and Butch’s shoulder for support. Buttercup’s relentless remarks were harmonized with Butch’s suggestive hand motions.

The blushing redhead quickly looked down at her and Brick’s bodies. Unwittingly, she had wrapped her legs around Brick’s waist. He had set her on the hood of his truck with his hands under the back of her thighs. While clutching his hair, she had knocked his hat off. 

Brick flushed with anger from head to toe. He felt his eyes began to glow and he was about to spit back an insult at the green duo followed by a blast when he felt Blossom gently kiss his chin. Bewildered, he realized she was still in his arms. A warm smile crossed the two reds faces. They really were made for each other.


End file.
